User blog:Witchking99/Catus Lepus, The Tricky War Hare
Catus Lepus, the Tricky War Hare is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities He transforms his wand into a giant hammer and smashes an area stunning all inside. *During Hysterical Laughter, Smashing Hammer has 1.5 cooldown but Enemy units recently hit by it will not get stunned but will apply a decaying slow to the enemy. |leveling= |cooldown= |range = }}/ }} |cost = }} Catus drops a giant hat in an area, this hat traps ALL units inside it, no one inside the hat can see what is outside and anyone outside can't see what is inside. All characters inside can still attack enemies outside and all characters outside can still attack enemies inside the hat. *During Hysterical Laughter, After the hat disappears all enemy champions within the hat, turn into a white rabbit. |leveling= |cost= |costtype= Mana |cooldown = |range = }}/ }} }} Catus shoots a bolt of magic in a line, upon hitting a unit he switch places with them. *During Hysterical Laughter, Catus releases a smoke that covers an entire area that he landed in. Everyone inside the smoke becomes invisible and stays that way until they move outside of the area. Spells and attacks will be disrupted upon initial coming of the smoke but everyone stays invisible even after casting spells. |leveling= seconds |cooldown= |cost= 120 |costtype= Mana |range= / }} }} }} Catus warps space to try and drop an anvil into the area, he first marks the ground with a giant red X then after 1 second an anvil drops. The Anvil squishes all enemies in the area. *During Hysterical Laughter, enemy champions in the area are knocked down. if the enemy was just stunned by Smashing hammer, the duration of the knock down is halved. **Knock Down - The State of being flattened with the inability you get when knocked up. During the duration the can be knocked back but not knocked up. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= 100 |costtype= mana |range = }} }} Theoretical Item Build Lore Catus was a regular hare at first, Before the Rune wars. When the Rune wars, started Catus was a Victim of the Leftover Essence of magic. He quickly transformed into a humanoid rabbit, being a hare didn't know what to do so when he spoke out loud he was frightened till he learned that it was his own voice. During the years of the rune war Catus Stayed under the radar so that he could learn everything he could about magic. he started using magic twisting the laws of space to his own benefit creating illusions and such. When his home, a forest in Ionia, was about to become a warzone he used his powers he teleported people from place to place, he blinded people with smoke, he created illusions pitting allies against each other, all the while keeping his home safe from harm.He laughed out loud when he realized that none of the clans even noticed what was happening, that he became hysterical from laughing so hard. When the League came to be, the summoners noticed an unusual magical presence. They tried to explore the forest the entity was hiding in but every time they crossed the threshold they ended up somewhere else. So the high summoner came in front of the forest and shouted "show yourself creature". "OH, Noticed me already huh?, took you long enough" he appeared in front of the high summoner in a puff of smoke. "So, what do you want, hmm?" "What exactly are you? What is your Motive?" "Hmm and why should I answer that? Why shouldn't I just kill you it would be fairly easy, sending you to the Peak of Freljords Highest Mountain with nothing but a robe to keep you warm, you would die in seconds, wouldn't you?" The High summoner was shocked at what he said and he said it with a cool calm voice like he had done it before, he actually believed what he was saying till the Bunny Laughed so hard his face was red "Hahahaha… you should've seen your face so terrified hahahahaha…." The Summoner was stunned into silence as the bunny kept laughing "Hey pops, since I've had nothing better to do since the Rune wars ended, what do you say about me joining the league of yours so i can create a little chaos of my own or do you perhaps prefer the Cold?" General thoughts on Catus Lepus During his initial stages of his development, he was just a joke really. i made this character to oppose the characters of my friends. We played a game where we use our characters and fight with them in our battle arena. So just for fun i made the Toon Monster, The toon monster literally did what all toons can do and use it in a fight. But later on, I had a weird connection with this character and so I wanted to give him an identity, a name and other unique qualities that made my Looney tooney monster in a general sense funny. During the development of this character, i drew him and then I gave him a name which was and still is Catus Lepus. For obvious reasons, Nearly 80% of his abilities have disappeared. I wanted to give him a niche of a toon character which in relative terms made him Over-powered with the massive span of utility in his kit so i decided to make him in a way different. giving him what all Toon Characters have, Space manipulation. So i decided to make him a Space Manipulator with a morbid sense of humor. Obviously his still a work of progress and i did make him early 2013 but i got too emotional seeing as i was 15 at the time. I'll be making him with a clear thought process from now on and will accept all and any advice i think will help with him. Anyway on with the skill kit, as i said before a lot of the skills changed and this one being one of them. His original skill was hat trick that caused his enemy to be moved back to base. I did try to renovate it to randomly teleporting him away from him within a large radius of catus but it was too Op and provided too much Utility so I decided to scrap it. and Smashing hammer is now his main damage dealer. I used toons as inspiration for this skill, i presume all of you watch tom and jerry where tom is hitting jerry with a fly swatter or something equal ridiculous. Anyway, it is an OP skill at first but i am working out the balance changes for it. Please do help me with the endeavour. His W Mischievous Mayhem was also bad because of the friendly fire mechanic. I'm guessing you all watch parts of toons where the are fighting and smoke appears well that exactly whats happening here. so I changed it to a more believable skill of course this could backfire on me but hopefully its better than the old one His E Tricky Switch the only unchanged skill in the entire kit. This skill is what gave me a lot of grievances for good reason too but I was and still am very stubborn about this skill and i insist on keeping it. if you want to comment on removing this skill, i can't stop you but it will be falling to deaf ears. if you comment on editing the skill i will listen to it. His R Honestly not my idea. This is the idea of a fictioner who was helping me at the time saying there had to be a way to remove Hysterical Laughter to allow counter play in his kit. and then he provided me with this skill.I honestly could still change it but it fit well into his kit. Giving him an escape mechanism but i found it pretty bland. but it was more balanced than the original skill which was basically him doing what he did in the lore which was moving people from place to place completely surprising them. Im not a 100% on this kit but i would be very happy if you guys commented on it. And to answer a question that i would be dying to find out, Yes, Catus does laugh while Hysterical Laughter is up and yes he will laugh and laugh until the buff is gone. there will be intervals where he asks "Are you annoyed by my laughter? well, too bad!" and others of the sort. of course when he isn't in sight of an enemy he will cease to a confined laughter that only you the summoner can hear. upon reaching sight of an enemy champion he will Laugh out again. Comments So I haven't had the greatest history of remaking old champions that I made but thank you for the people who still commented Avis is way better now than his previous models. And so here is another one of my champions that have been ice-boxed. I did publish him here before but he was deleted before anyone could get to comment. The reason for why he was removed is something i do not know and I was not acquainted with the rules and regulations of LoL wiki and unfortunately I still am not well-versed in that department. Anyway, I got so mad at this site that i didn't post him again. I originally thought the a GM removed him because they personally hated the concept but recently after seeing all the custom concepts here I have changed my opinion on that. so i posted him again in the Fanfiction community and got some rad opnions and harsh insults and i basically stopped working on this little fella. Please do note that at the moment i posted it. I was angry at this site and i am sorry for typing that summary but I will not change it mainly because I honestly don't know how to and seriously it was 2013 so get over it. * Here is the History of Catus Lepus posted on Fanfiction.Net * Here is a list of other custom champion I made. Please do review them when you have the time. ** Avis, The Assassin of Justice - currently with 30 comments ** Lillia, The Floral Princess - currently with 28 comments ** Cruor, The Forsaken Blood Child - currently with 2 comments (I will also be remaking this guy; please comment on him if you have any opinions) Change Log to ;April 11, 2016 *Removed Anvil Effect on Passive *Range changed from 550 to Melee *Smashing Hammer Hysterical Effect changed *Tricky Shot Hysrical Effect changed *On All Fours changed to Anvil Drop *Mischievous Mayhem Effect changed ;April 9, 2016 *AP ratio of Q has been reduced to 55% from 75% *Poison damage ration reduced from 40% to 20% *Passive text tidied up and tweaked ;April 10, 2016 * Reposted ;June 28, 2013 * Created }} Category:Custom champions